ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic! (updated Walt Disney World version)
Walt Disney World needs to have an updated version of Fantasmic! like Disneyland has. But most of the show will be the same as the Disneyland version but with slight changes such as elements from the Disney film remakes. Plot The lights turn out as a female narrator welcomes everybody to the show. Soon, Mickey, in his traditional tuxedo, appears onstage getting ready to discover colorful fountains and toy with them which causes him to laugh. He moves to the second floor of the stage and shoots pyrotechnics from his index fingers. He then makes a comet and proceeds to his famous Sorcerer's Apprentice scene where he continues conducting stars and shooting ones. Then a projection of him appears on top of the mountain and he brings several brooms carrying buckets and splashing the entire place. Stars then morph into beautiful flowers and plants from Alice in Wonderland as Alice falls down to the music of "All in the Golden Afternoon". The mist screens depict Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde getting ready for a mission as "Try Everything" plays, and Sorcerer Mickey in his CGI form follows the duo which takes him to a bright colorful jungle where animals move around on the stage; and Rafiki and the neon monkeys (originally seen in the Tokyo version and currently used in the California version) dance on the barges while Baloo and Louie fly on the seaduck pulling Kit Cloudkicker air surfing gliding past them behind, to a catchy remix of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" and the TaleSpin theme song. on the barges. A project mapping of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa walking to "Hakuna Matata" appears on the mountain. The projections then show "The Circle of Life". When Rafiki is about to raise a new baby cub, Stitch pops up instead performing "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" on his guitar, then Moana appears singing "How Far I'll Go" as she rides through the waves. Mickey then explores the underwater worlds of The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo and Dory ''followed by Jiminy Cricket who is on his way to find Pinocchio. A moment later, Monstro swims by which causes a whirlpool to suck Mickey in. For a short while, Mickey notices everything is dark and asks himself "Hey! What's goin' on?" Anna appears on the mist screen singing "Some Things Never Change" with Kristoff, and Olaf. Soon, Elsa appears on the balcony of the mountain, and mists screens depict her singing "Into the Unknown" and "Show Yourself" while transforming into a spirit. It then transitions into the Genie coming out from the lamp encountering Mickey in his sorcerer outfit joined by Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Launchpad McQuack. Genie (Will Smith) starts singing his hip-hop remix "Friend Like Me" from the 2019 version of ''Aladdin. As he does it, he shapeshifts into Donald and Goofy and showcases special scenes such as: * The White Rabbit * Dancing ladies * Peter Pan and his friends flying by * Phineas and Ferb and the Ferb-Tones Next, Launchpad picks up Mickey, Scrooge, and his nephews on his plane and it flies across the horizon transitioning into a princess-related segment where they see Aladdin and Jasmine fly on their Carpet performing "A Whole New World". The four barges (which were seen in the jungle segment earlier) involve Belle and the Beast, Ariel, Tiana, and Rapunzel and Flynn doing "Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", "Down in New Orleans", and "I See the Light" respectively. Mickey then encounters the Magic Mirror who brainwashes him to come closer and trap him inside his lair including the following Disney villains such as The Queen from Snow White who turns into an old witch'', Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Scar, Captain Hook, The Big Bad Wolf, Mother Gothel, Hades, and Jafar who brings him to the Cave of Wonders where Dr. Facilier sings "Friends on the Other Side" who persuades Mickey to choose a certain card that would probably save his dream, but it unfortunately reveals The Queen of Hearts and her card minions who chase Mickey through the labyrinth followed by the Beagle Boys who send him to Chernabog. The scene transitions to Maleficent, rising up, who says "Now you will deal with me!" and Pete, appearing on the balcony, hollers "And all the powers of our imaginations!". Maleficent turns into a gigantic dragon (which is actually the same as the one at Disneyland) and Pete turns into a huge monster. Mickey, still in his Sorcerer outfit confronts the two and uses his magic and controls to defeat them as well as the others in reverse order quickly. Tinker Bell in her CGI form flies around to restore everything being followed by a cast of characters on a huge boat resembling Little Toot filled with Disney and Pixar, characters, including Mickey in his ''Steamboat Willie form and Huey, Dewey, and Louie on the surfboard. Near the end of the boat segment, Mickey can be seen exiting the boat downstairs. After all the other characters have disappeared, Mickey in his Sorcerer variant on the peak of the mountain conducts fireworks and fountains. He then changes back in his regular tuxedo on the stage and says "Haha! See ya real soon!" He disappears in a zap and a few fireworks shoot up concluding the show. Characters appearing in the finale The boat, like the engine from Mickey's Storybook Express is a lot colorful and receives a makeover resembling Little Toot. Mickey as Steamboat Willie pilots the boat at the helm. Here is a list of the other characters who have specific locations. * Bottom front: Belle, Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Moana * Row 1: Timon, Rafiki, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck (in his classic DuckTales outfit), Goofy (in his Goof Troop outfit), Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Baloo (TaleSpin), Don Karnage, Kit Cloudkicker, Stitch, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde * Bottom back: Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket * Middle front: Anna and Elsa * Row 2: Peter Pan, Wendy, Merida, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, Genie/Mariner, Aladdin, and Jasmine * Stairs (from bottom to top, front to back): 'Darkwing Duck, Louie (''TaleSpin), Olaf * '''Top back: Bo Peep, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz Lightyear * Surfboard: Huey, Dewey, and Louie Oswald, Ortensia, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Max Goof, Clarice, Sora, Larxene, Ludwig von Drake, Webby, Mortimer Mouse, Wildwing Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Rebecca Cunningham, Captain Jack Sparrow, Shaker, Liver Lips, Wendell, Big Al, Kit Cloudkicker, Roger Rabbit, Mary Poppins, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Kim Possible (replacing Jasmine), Elena, Kristoff, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear sometimes appear. Voice cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Alice * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Olivia Holt as Anna * Liz Callaway as Elsa * Troy Baker as Kristoff * Josh Peck as Olaf * Will Smith as the Genie * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck * Sarah Stiles as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent * Louise Chamis as the Witch * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar * Jim Cummings as the Big Bad Wolf * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Marwan Kenzari as Jafar * James Woods as Hades * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Tress MacNeille as The Queen of Hearts Films/Shows * Zootopia * TaleSpin * The Lion King ''(2019 version) * ''Lilo and Stitch * Moana * The Little Mermaid * Finding Nemo and Dory * Pinocchio * Frozen II * DuckTales * Aladdin ''(2019 version) * ''Beauty and the Beast ''(2017 version) * ''The Little Mermaid * The Princess and the Frog * Tangled Songs * "Imagination" * "All in the Golden Afternoon" * Jungle Medley: "Try Everything"/"I Just Can't Wait to Be King"/"TaleSpin Theme"/"Hakuna Matata"/"Circle of Life" (2019 version) * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" (instrumental) * "How Far I'll Go" * "Some Things Never Change" * "Into the Unknown" * "Show Yourself" * "Friend Like Me" (2019 version) * Princess Medley: "A Whole New World"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"Part of Your World"/"Down in New Orleans"/"I See the Light" * "Friends on the Other Side" * Fantasmic! Finale Characters Heroes Sorcerermick4.png|Mickey Mouse Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Nick Wilde Simba lion king.png|Simba Timon--pumbaa-4efa4f7e9952a.png|Timon and Pumbaa Rafikidisney.jpg|Rafiki Baloo and Louie (TaleSpin).png|Baloo and Louie (TaleSpin) Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch Moana.png|Moana Anna Render2.jpg|Anna ElsaPose.jpg|Elsa Olaf.png|Olaf Genie5.png|Genie Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck Normal.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie Croppedimage318436-jetmcquackintera.png|Launchpad McQuack Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Disney_Princess_Belle_2015.png|Belle The Beast.jpg|Beast Ariel-1.png|Ariel Disney_Princess_Tiana_2015.png|Tiana Rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn Rider transparent.png|Flynn Rider Tinker Bell Render.png|Tinker Bell Villains 1561 Ursula 40 detail.jpg|Ursula Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil Scar lion king.png|Scar Captain Hook Transparent.png|Captain Hook Hades l.png|Hades Jafar.png|Jafar and Iago -Dr Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier Disney-Queen-of-Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts Maleficent.png|Maleficent Trivia * This version of the show will mark the articulated debuts of Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max, Horace, Clarice, Von Drake, Judy, and Nick. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney in Japanese Category:Fantasmic! versions